The Sylvester Games
by f-thecat
Summary: It's been a while since they've had a proper reunion, and Sue decides that she misses her band of misfits. Everyone is scattered across the pokemon world, so what better way to pull them together than with a big competition? Let the games begin! Pokemon/Glee crossover, T rated for language and future suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

It had to be **hottest** day in Saffron City history.

The sun beat down on the pavement like a drunk hillbilly to his wife, and the residents could hardly bear it. People, across the town, took drastic measures to combat the heat. Most people just tried using their Water or Ice pokemon, but it was to no avail. The types both tired out quickly under the intensified sunrays. As some Saffron City residents seemed to give up and retreat from the streets and back to their respective homes, one Santana Lopez couldn't care less about the harsh weather. There she stood, on the Silph Corp. roof, scanning the city like a Pidgeot. Not anyone was supposed to up there, but luckily she had convinced them to give her a key. She was their savior after all. Santana had been the one to lead the counterattack against Team Rocket back when they tried taking over the city. She was the one who told the Silph Co. employees to stop being such pansies and actually lock up their stuff instead of just leaving it out for the whole city to look at.

That had been years ago, and Santana had come to the realization then, that they needed someone like her around. Officer Jenny wasn't doing her job well enough. Saffron had become like the hometown that Santana never had. Though she would never tell them, the people of the city had completely embraced her and made her feel like a part of big family. Not to say she didn't have already have a big family waiting back in Pallet Town. Even though not a cloud was in the sky, Santana didn't really care too much. She dressed light in a white tank and daisy dukes, her bare feet planted on top of the building's skylight. Sure, they had warned her not to get up there, but they knew they couldn't stop the young woman when she made up her mind. Santana finished looking over everything on the front half of the city and was about to walk over to observe the back half when, out of thin air, an white body appeared in front of her, blocking her path. The body quickly took form, and then the glow faded in a matter of a second, an Alakazam standing in position. Santana rolled her eyes at the pokemon, already knowing it was Sabrina's.

Santana had warned the Psychic gym leader to not disrupt her when she was having her personal time. The Psi Pokemon held its signature spoons in its hand, while a hot pink envelope stuck out from under its foot. Santana raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, not even having to say a word before Alakazam knew she wasn't going to bend over to pick it up. Using its simple psychic abilities, the pokemon willed the envelope to levitate up and land in Santana's open palm. She grinned, grasping the envelope, cancelling the psychic energy controlling it . "Than-", was all she got out before the pokemon Teleported again, back to wherever he came from. A sudden wind picked up and Santana slid down the skylight, landing on the building's roof. She threw the envelope into the air, letting the wind carry it out of her reach. She smirked, knowing that she wouldn't have to worry where it would end up. Santana took one last look at the city around her, a smile threatening to break her cool and careless demeanor.

With a flip of long dark hair, the girl started back for the doorway to the stairs. When she finally got down the eleven flights of stairs, since some lazy ass decided to take a lunch break and not allow the elevator to run, Santana saw that there was a slight commotion going on in the lobby of the Silph Co. building. A large Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokemon, perched itself on the front desk near the door. Santana smirked, knowing that not only because it was rare to encounter one in Kanto, but that it was her own. The pokemon seemed to claim the desk and the two attendants who were hiding under it with it's large wings and sharp talons. Santana knew that they were very territorial, so it was no use trying to convince or pry the pokemon off the marble counter, its eyes fixated on its trainer.

The same hot pink envelope from earlier was captured in its beak, and Santana went over and snatched it, motioning for Mandibuzz "Mandi" to follow. The girl flipped over the envelope, seeing her name written in a beautiful calligraphy. Santana walked out of the building, waving a silent goodbye to the good folks of Silph Co. as she walked out to the sidewalk, swinging a leg over on her blood red motorcycle. Santana became even more confused when she turned the envelope back over, revealing a gold watermark that sealed it. She tore it with ease, feeling weight added on the back of her cycle, knowing it was nothing but Mandi making herself comfortable. Santana pulled out the paper that was folded neatly inside, smelling a sweet perfume that was almost immediately noticeable. She sighed in frustration, putting on her helmet and starting up her baby.

The motorcycle revved to life, and she sped off towards her temporary home in Saffron City. Mr. Psychic's house. When the girl arrived, she cut off the cycle quickly, taking off her helmet and grabbing the note before rushing inside. Now she was really interested in what was going on.

The man she had probably become the closest with ,in terms of friendships, other than Mr. Fugi-what was it with her and old men?-stood in the kitchen, making dinner. "Hey Santana -", he started before she cut him off. "Hey Uncle Psychic. Can't talk now, I've got some mail that I need to look over...Yes, I ran that errand to Lavendar Town." "No, I didn't talk to Sabrina. When will she get it through her head that she's not the boss of me?". " I really don't have time to argue with her stiff ass. Fix my plate and put it on the table for me? Thanks, you're the best Unc." Santana rambled before going down the hallway, the man's voice following after her, warning her not to call him uncle anymore. She shut her door to the room she was using for the time being, seeing that Mandi had already made herself comfortable in her nest of bones outside on her windowsill.

Santana focused back on the envelope, throwing it over her shoulder and going to jump on her bed, crawling up and turning around so she was on her stomach, her legs up in the air. The girl took one deep inhale of the aroma, it being a familiar scent from somewhere before. She opened up the letter slowly, and a small yellow ticket fell out. She flipped it over instantly, wanting to look at it after reading this mysterious letter. Santana turned it around, and she began reading, her eyes growing as she did. Santana sat up on her knees, throwing the letter down in shock. She flipped the ticket over, slowly shaking her head. Mandi had been trying to rest, but kept an eye out on her trainer, wondering what was wrong. Santana's mouth fell open as she finished reading the last few words on the ticket. She couldn't believe it! Who would believe her?

She had to try someone, and lunged for her phone that she left on her dresser on purpose. '_10 missed calls? All from Kiyo. Dude is sprung, I swear.' _Santana would have to call the Kung Fu Master back later. This was a matter of life or death. She scrolled through her contact list, wondering who would pick up now. Without thinking, she tapped on the first name she recognized, the phone quickly dialing and calling the person for her. It was only until the other female picked up, that Santana realized she had to be careful when calling people. She smacked herself in the forehead, and cursed loud enough for both of them.

"Hello! You've reached the Rachel Berry phone line, this is she. How may I help you on this glorious day- oh my goodness, did you just use the f-word?!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: People have actually read this? This is good. Verrry good.

Please review, as it would give me even more motivation to continue. **Constructive criticism **is very much welcome, and lastly, I hope you enjoy this second chapter!

Also, because I forget _everything_, I do **not** own Pokemon, Glee, or any of the characters/pokemon used in this story. I own my ideas though. Those are mine.

* * *

"One, two...one, two, three, four!"

Kick, kick, spin, jazz hands!

Rachel stood in the center of the loft, practicing her intricate routine with her two best backup dancers. Her prized possessions; Clefable and Wigglytuff. The young woman had already decided that using her own pokemon instead of dealing with people was much easier. She found that they didn't talk back mostly, they were smart enough to catch on quickly, and in the honest truth, they were better dancers. Besides ,they had been with her since she was a young girl, before she left home on her own journey. Presently, she was occupied in instructing her favorite duo, well involved in her fourth rehearsal. Most people would be appalled at her work ethic, but that's because they didn't have what she had.

Talent.

Ever since the kind residents of Castelia City allowed the young starlet to use her own personal studio space, Rachel had been practically living between there and her theatre home in Nimbasa. It was a hectic day for her today, as this was the last practice time they had before their big showcase tonight. All the biggest celebs would be there to see her perform and she had to make sure it was perfect. So, of course, she ignored the growing bruise in her right foot as she showed her pokemon the perfect form in ending with a double pirouette and a simple -. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp ringing tone. She thought to ignore it, but maybe this was the small break they needed. "Okay, okay. Five minute break, girls." Rachel smiled to duo, going over to answer it. She sat down, flipping the screen up and began her usual overly dramatic 'Hello'.

In just a few short moments of talking with her old friend and classmate, Rachel's demeanor had quickly changed. Her fingers didn't move fast enough in pressing the speed dial number to reach the first person she would call in a crisis like this. She usually didn't interrupt his normally busy schedule especially on a Friday afternoon, but this was completely urgent. Not like "I'm on fire" urgent, but more of a "My heart feels like it's about to burst and I want to sing the song I've already prepared for my death before I die" urgent. One ring...two rings...three- "Yes, Rachel?"

"I don't know what you've been told, but _**ding dong!**_ the wicked witch is not dead. Do you hear me?! She is not dead!"

Gasp.

And in those next few minutes, Rachel explained what Santana had told her, getting the same panicked reaction that she once had. "I know, I know!...I know! I haven't gotten my letter yet, but I don't want to. Maybe she decided to leave me out?" Rachel hoped, looking over at her favorite pokemon, worried that she was wrong this time. Terribly wrong. She was almost scared to go home now, fearing that a hot pink envelope and a golden ticket would be waiting on her. "Rachel!" The girl jumped slightly at the voice yelling at her to gain her attention. She blinked slightly, sighing, "Sorry. Listen, I'll talk to you when I get home, okay?". Not waiting for an answer, she flipped it down and stuffed the bedazzled phone into her bag. Standing up, Rachel looked over at the duo who had taken notice of her sudden mood change. She smiled, "C'mon. Let's go home." and led them on out.

Stepping out of the building, it was a nice day out, not too hot or cold. Not that she could feel the sunlight anyway. The towering buildings kept the rays from the residents for most of the day, including now, at the end of it. She returned her pokemon, cherishing them too much. Besides, they got distracted by everything anyway, and she would not lose them. Again. Rachel pulled her bag closer to her body as she waited for the car to pull up and the driver get out and assist her. In no less than a minute, she was backseated and on her way home located in the outskirts of the vast city. Riding to her potential death.

Many miles and a jump away, her fiancé was searching through the Ruins of Alph, feeling pretty goddamned awesome with his Indiana Jones-style hat and jacket.

The young man, Finn, had just ended his three-month expedition in the wonders of the regions. The Ruins of Alph had been the last on his list, and although it had taken the longest, he felt pretty proud of himself. Making new discoveries and looking awesome in the process. It was a complete win-win situation! Nothing could keep him down, as he exited the last secret entrance he could find, coming out to a setting sun. He let out a huge grin, happy that he was done before it got dark. It was pretty creepy out here at night. A small camera crew awaited him, as he turned the corner, and he inwardly rolled his eyes. He hadn't wanted this sudden fame, but he understood that wherever badassness went, fans usually followed. What was he thinking? He was starting to sound like Puck.

Finn smiled, but it was short-lived as he started thinking about his friends he had once considered family. He still considered them family, but they definitely weren't as close as they used to be. Shaking a few hands and flashing a few smiles, Finn was out of their clutches sooner than he had hoped. In the midst of all the fame, he had forgotten about his partner. How could he forget the big fella who helped him through this whole thing? Finn turned around, and that goofy grin was plastered to his face as soon as he saw his partner loving the attention by the press. He flexed his muscles, smiled wide for the cameras, and let out a mighty roar. News stations loved to highlight pokemon, especially one that was so very large and bulky. Finn appreciated his Feraligatr's ambitious character, because it was really what he needed sometimes. Somebody to lean on...and stuff.

Finn advanced on them, posing with his partner for a couple of pictures before pulling him away, tired of the attention already. Besides, his mom had told him if he came home tonight he'd have a grilled cheese sandwich with his name on it. It didn't take much to woo Finn over. Finally, after much coaxing, he returned Feraligatr to his pokeball to officially start his journey back to New Bark Town. Literally, no more than about thirty people inhabited the town, and Finn loved it. He was glad his parents had decided to move to Johto from Kanto, as he always felt at ease here. Places like Unova were only tolerable for so long, and he always ended up confused and slightly depressed. Johto had a slower pace to it, and it suited him well. Even though he had definitely been enjoying himself here, he knew he had to get back to Rachel. He had promised her he'd only stay for a couple of weeks, and his time had just about expired. He could expect to get a phone call in the next couple of hours from her, to confirm his trip coming back.

**Beep beep!**

Speak of the devi-Rachel. He grinned, always finding some hidden joy in talking to the girl. She was his light. His golden star. His stunning, young ingenewt. Or ingineer, or whatever that word was. With a click on the screen, he was glad to accept the call.

"Hey, Rach. What's up?"  
"..."

"Rachel? Hello? Did I forget to call you? Sorry, I was really tied up back at the ruins and then these reporters practically ambushed me and ..."  
"..."

"Rachel?"  
"...Finn McFatty Hudson."

It was Finn's turn to be silent.  
"Oh how I've missed your...nevermind, I haven't missed you at all."

"Well, Frumps? Cougar got your tongue?"

"What do you wan-"  
"Nothing."

"So why are you-"  
"Pay me a visit, Finn."

"What? Why would I want to do tha-"  
"You and the rest of your group of mouth-breathers are coming to visit me whether you want to or not. As I speak, Little Miss Nosepass is trying to get out of the trap that I laid for her, which I ALREADY TOLD HER IS USELESS." _Rustling and a door slamming is heard in the background._

"Wha-? Oh, Rachel? What have you done? Don't you lay a hand on her!"  
"I don't like that tone in your voice. Fix it. Now."  
"Leave her alone, or-"  
"Or what? You've got the strength of a toddler and the brains of a complete idiot. Face it, you have no choice."

"I don't even know where you are!"  
"Yes, you do. I left your ticket on your bed. At your mom's house. Right beside your blankey. Periwinkle's a nice color."

"You better not have-"  
"Shutup, you insolent fool. Now I have to go. My Sharpedos are getting hungry, and Berry's startin' to look like a tasty snack. Before I go though, get this through your thick skull: you have exactly 24 hours to round up the gang and get on that flight."  
"But I-"  
"Figure it out."

**Click.**

Finn wasn't sure how he was going to convince his friends to join him on this doomed trip, but he did know one thing.

He sure could use that cheese sandwich right about now.

* * *

Don't forget to review!

A special thank you to my first reviewer and my two followers!

You guys rock.


End file.
